


Caught in the Act AGAIN  (sequel to Caught in the Act)

by debohiolady



Category: Adam Lambert/Sauli - Fandom, Sauli Kokinen
Genre: M/M, Part 2 of Caught in the Act, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debohiolady/pseuds/debohiolady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not know these people. It is a made up story and never happened.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act AGAIN  (sequel to Caught in the Act)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know these people. It is a made up story and never happened.

Caught in the Act Again

Adam and Sauli get out of the car in the hotel parking garage still laughing and feeling pretty puffed up about the "walk-away" from the cop. They reach the front of the car at about the same time, Adam glances a look at Sauli and gets that "catch" in his throat that he gets sometimes. Adam's heart lurches, starts to race, as he thinks how lucky he is to have met this wonderful man. The chance of finding Sauli in the bar that night, the chance that Sauli would actually be interested in him, the chance that Sauli was willing to move from his country to the US to be with him, the chance that they are making this work. He believes without a shadow of a doubt it wasn't "chance", it's fate, and Sauli was given to him like a treasure to cherish. As Sauli starts to take a step away Adam slips his car keys into his pocket, quickly grabs Sauli-pulling him into his arms, squeezing his body close, smothering his face in Sauli's neck.

"Oh, God, Sauli, I love you beyond words. You are my life, you mean everything to me." Adam groans into his neck as he chokes back tears bubbling in his eyes.

He feels Sauli's arms go around his waist as he snuggles closer. Sauli tips his face up, with a wide smile as Adam pulls his head back, Sauli responds softly, "Rakastan sinua" (trans: I Love You).

Adam moves to Sauli's lips, caressing them with his own, slowly, but as he feels Sauli's response against him, an urgency over takes him. He pushes Sauli against the hood of the Mustang, laying him back as he glides on top of him. His larger frame practically hiding the smaller man beneath him. Adam leans back to pull Sauli's legs up, wrapping them around his waist. "It's your turn baby" Adam states.

Sauli glances to the left then the right, whispering "people might", Adam laughes, "It's almost 4 a.m. Sauli, No one is around." Even though Adam had cum within the hour he was rock hard again but he was more concerned with finishing Sauli off because he was pretty sure the cop interruption put a hindrance on Sauli's completion.

Adam slips his hands up to unbutton Sauli's shirt, then glides them slowly along his waist, up his ribs to his nipples where he stops to tease them. Sauli shivers, moans, and lifts his hips as Adam pushes his pelvis against him. Adam can see Sauli's chest rising and falling quicker from the enticement. He slides his hands back down to his waist, noticing the bulge pushing against the fly of his pants. His hand covers over the pants, moving it over Sauli's bulge, feeling it jerk against his fingers.

"Oh Adam, look what you do to me." Sauli chides. "You make ...me...so....ha rr d" finding it difficult to speak. Adam works the pants button open with his right hand as he pulls the zipper down with his left, reaching his right hand inside. He feels the wetness on the underwear from the pre-cum that had already soaked him. Adam rolls his eyes, moans and lets his thumb swipe the tip off. He urgently reaches deeper, wrapping his hand around the shaft, squeezing gently. Sauli tries to wiggle his hips, which only makes him slide down the hood of the car slightly losing contact with Adam's cock. Adam reaches under Sauli's ass with his left hand and thrusts his hips, pushing Sauli back up. The sensation rivets through both of them at the quick contact. Adam loosens his hold on Sauli and again he starts to slide. Adam repeats the ass grab, hip thrusts, pushing Sauli back up again as the hand on his cock shifts up and down. By the fourth time Sauli starts to shoot his load out when a resounding "car alarm" starts blaring from the wild rocking motion.

Startled their eyes pop open, glancing around to see a security attendant running toward them. Adam steps away from Sauli, digging in his pocket for the key fob to stop the incessant blaring while Sauli lets his feet slip to the cement. Adam turns to block Sauli from the view of the attendant as he reaches them. Sauli scrambles to pull his shirt together buttoning quickly, zip the fly, but forgets to button his pants as he attempts to fix his hair by combing his fingers through it.

"Is everything okay here"? squeeks the attendant as he tries to catch his breath from the running.

"Um, yeah sure, my buddy here is just a little tipsy and fell against the car, setting off the alarm" Adam explains.

Sauli steps from behind Adam, faking drunkeness, "sssuuurrry ssiiirrr, uf wwweeee cazzed a publem".

The attendant tried to keep from laughing when he took in the silver haired man's misbuttoned shirt, still unbuttoned & half zipped pants with wet underwear sticking out that got caught in the zipper and the Huge bulge in the taller man's pants.

Nodding, "ah ok, gotcha----wellll...good night then" as he started retreating backwards.

The boys fell into another fit of giggles. Adam especially as he turned to see what the attendant had just seen. Sauli a rumpled mess. Adam thought, oh yeah, the guy really fell for THAT story.


End file.
